


To Leslie, Love Ben

by merrysmutmas



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: All dinner dates should include this, Dom Ben(sort of), F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on two Tumblr prompts:</p><p>Anonymous asked: can you please do Leslie wearing a vibrator in public and Ben having the remote?<br/>Anonymous asked: can you please do another fic like [Pine Scented Popsicles]. I like the trope of Sexy Ben not letting Leslie come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Leslie, Love Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't own Parks and Rec.

Leslie stared at the contents of the small box on her desk. It had been sitting there for a few hours with the note and she was still no less confused than when she had opened it.

_To Leslie_

_Love Ben._

“You got me underwear?” She had said slowly, raising her head to meet Ben’s eyes when he had walked in the door. “Thank you?”

Ben smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling like it did when he had something planned.

Confusion passed over Leslie's face, and then it looked like a light bulb had gone off in her eyes.

“Is this because I got you that pack of Game of Thrones house themed underwear?”

Ben bobbed his head slightly from side to side.

“Yes and no, this is a special present.” Ben's eyes twinkled. “Put them on” He said with a smile.

Leslie stood up and looked out the window of her office. The rest of the Parks department had gone home and the office was dark.

Leslie stood and pushed her chair back from her desk. She lifted her skirt and shimmied out of the panties she was wearing, putting them into her handbag. She lifted the black panties from the box and frowned slightly as her hand brushed over the crotch and hit something a little solid.

“Put them on” Ben said, nodding his head and grinning. The confusion clear on Leslie's face, she shrugged slightly and stepped into the black panties, one foot at a time. She pulled the knickers up and straightened her skirt, brushing a crease from the material. Ben smiled and moved around the desk, taking Leslie's face between his hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ready for dinner?” Ben asked, pulling back slightly to look into Leslie's eyes. Leslie nodded and took Ben's hand.

\----

They had just finished their appetisers and as the waiter cleared their plates away, Ben reached across the table to pour more water into Leslie’s glass. He took her hand in his looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you Leslie.” He said, smiling and stroking his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

Leslie tilted her head and beamed back at Ben, her eyes bright and sparkling, her gaze full of love.

“I love you to-oh!” Leslie gasped and wriggled in her seat. She clamped her thighs together and her eyes widened as she stared at Ben.

Grinning, Ben pulled a small remote from his pocket. Leslie's eyes flicked from Ben’s to the remote and back again. She watched as his finger inched towards one of the buttons and pressed it, the vibrations between her legs intensifying. Leslie squirmed in her chair and bit down on her bottom lip. She couldn’t believe Ben had got her vibrating panties- and got her to wear them in public! Leslie squirmed again, this was so hot. And so inappropriate for a city council woman to be doing.

“And here’s your mains” said the waitress as she placed their plates down. Leslie's eyes flicked to the remote but it was already back in Ben's pocket.

The waitress offered more wine but Ben waved her away, his eyes never leaving Leslie's. Ben picked up his knife and fork and began to dig into his meal. Leslie squirmed again, the vibrating hadn’t stopped and Ben was acting as if nothing was going on.

“Eat your dinner Leslie.” Ben commanded with a smirk and Leslie picked up her spoon, digging into her stew. She raised the spoon to her mouth and twitched, spilling the stew back into the bowl. She looked to Ben's hands and noticed he was holding a fork in one and his other hand was in his jacket pocket.

Leslie bit on the inside of her cheek and lowered her head to the bowl, quickly spooning the chunky stew into her mouth. Bending over meant she was pushing herself into the panties and the pressure on her clit increased as she chewed and swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

Ben’s eyes were sparkling as the waitress cleared their plates. Leslie was starting to get a pink flush across her cheeks and every so often she would bite down on her lip and breathe heavily through her nose.

“You okay honey?” The waitress asked, raising her eyebrow and giving Leslie an odd look.

Leslie opened her mouth to respond and Ben clicked the vibrations higher, causing Leslie to shuffle in her seat and grip onto the edge of the table. Leslie nodded furiously at the waitress and smiled, her nostrils flaring as she tried to maintain her composure. Ben watched as Leslie's knuckles turned white, her grip on the table becoming vice like.

The waitress moved away from the table and Leslie’s eyes bore into Ben's.

“I’m gonna-“

“Don’t.” Ben commanded, his eyes dark. Leslie herself flood with wetness at his gaze.

“I ordered dessert.” Ben said with a smirk. “And I’m really looking forward to my brownie.” Licking his lips he continued, staring at Leslie with dark, lust filled eyes.

“Apparently it’s delicious-” Ben paused, taking in Leslie's parted lips and flushed cheeks. “-all warm and soft and moist.” Leslie moaned slightly, her eye lids fluttering.

Ben stood abruptly and moved towards Leslie's chair, fitting his hand in the groove at the back of her neck and twisting some of her hair in his fingers. “I’m going to the bathroom Leslie.”

He bobbed down beside her and tugged slightly on her hair, causing her head to tip back and her lips part. Ben’s mouth was right by her ear and he whispered into it roughly. “Don’t you dare come while I’m gone.”

Leslie bit back a moan and nodded furiously chewing on her lower lip. Ben stood and took a step towards the bathroom.

“Hey Ben?” Leslie said, twisting around and holding onto the back of the chair. She moaned audibly as the vibrating underwear rubbed directly on her clit between her closed thighs.

“Yes Leslie?” Ben said, smirking at his wife as she writhed slightly.

“I love you.” She gasped out. “Thank you for my present.” Ben grinned and moved towards the bathroom.

Leslie reached for her bag and pulled out her phone, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before firing off three texts to Ann about how she was currently wearing vibrating underwear. She could feel the beginning of her orgasm stirring and she ground down slightly into the seat.

The vibration increased and Leslie whipped her head around looking for Ben. She could see him approaching the table, one hand causally resting in his jacket pocket. He met her eyes and grinned.

She was so close, and when he got back he would let her come, and she would get her release. He was almost at their table, so close, only a few steps away and-

Ben stopped, he had been intercepted by someone from the council and was probably talking about budgets. Leslie was panting now, so close, trying to hold out and stop the feeling that was slowly taking over her body. Ben met Leslie's eyes over the shoulder of the man he was speaking with and promptly excused himself from the conversation.

As he closed the gap between them Ben’s eyes met Leslie’s and he mouthed the word. ‘NOW’.

Leslie nodded furiously and then her head tipped back, her eyes closed and her lips parted. Ben’s mouth was on hers and he kissed her passionately, swallowing her moans as she let go, her body twitching and shaking.

Leslie came hard, her walls clenching, her clit throbbing, the waves of pleasure washing over her.

Ben's mouth was on hers, his kisses hot and needy while the vibrations drew out the pleasure between her legs, making it last for what felt like forever.

Eventually the vibrations decreased and Leslie barely noticed Ben’s hand on her face, fingers under her chin, his eyes meeting hers. Leslie blinked and smiled lazily, the post orgasmic glow clear on her face. “Thank you” she whispered quietly.

Ben’s eyes were dark pools of black, his arousal evident even without the feeling of his hardness pressing against her thigh.

“No, thank you Leslie.” Ben said pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

“What about dessert?” Leslie asked as Ben helped her shrug on her jacket.

“We’ll get it to go” He growled. “I want to take you home. Now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review or prompt me at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumbr.com/ask


End file.
